


the gift that keeps on giving

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clyde gives Tweek a pretty awesome Christmas gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the gift that keeps on giving

Today would be a long, hard day.

Well, thinking back on it, most days were long and hard for Tweek. Especially days where he didn’t get enough caffeine in him. What started off in childhood as something shoved upon him by his parents, turned into a strong addiction that he just couldn’t kick. He may be eighteen now, and all his friends may tell him multiple times to stop drinking so much coffee, but… it just wasn’t that easy! They didn’t understand the way coffee worked for him, how it eased him down off of that ledge he felt he was always on. It settled him and his fingers stopped shaking as much and he even stopped freaking as badly.

Why was today going to be long and hard? Because his dad always insisted on keeping their coffee shop open on Christmas. It was a hassle that Tweek hated dealing with, but knew he had to get through somehow. His parents insisted that the store had to be open for the holiday, and that everyone would love to have a cup of their joe on such a wonderful occasion.

That was why, upon the morning of Christmas, he was confused when his mom told him his “little friend” had gotten him something. “What friend?” It wasn’t because he had too many, but because his normal group didn’t exchange presents.

“You know,” his mom said with a raised brow. “That little friend.”

“Oh,” Tweek mumbled. She was referring to Clyde. When his parents referred to Clyde nowadays, they always called him his “little friend.” He was pretty sure it was because they found it too awkward to admit that Clyde and Tweek weren’t just friends anymore. They hadn’t been just friends for going on five months now.

Actually, thinking about him and Clyde being together at all was kind of baffling. Tweek hadn’t even realized Clyde had started flirting at first. He’d thought Clyde had just taken a shine to being Tweek’s best friend instead of Craig’s. Clyde used to hang around Craig constantly, and then one day Tweek had declined hanging out with the group and Clyde had asked what he was doing instead. Tweek had explained he was more interested in this movie that was coming out. In all honesty, Tweek was prepared to go see it alone. It just wasn’t something the others were into, but Clyde… Clyde had stepped up and said he wanted to go too.

The whole night, Tweek had spent the time wondering what the heck was going on. Craig and Token were at Token’s, playing video games and eating junk food, something that Tweek knew Clyde enjoyed immensely. Why had he come to the movies with his twitchy, kind-of friend instead of doing something with his real friends? When he’d asked that, Clyde had given him a strange look, a tiny smile on his lips.

“You are one of my real friends, Tweek,” he’d replied and shrugged the whole thing off. After that, Clyde had even walked with Tweek back to his house— though Clyde’s house was in the opposite direction— and waited until Tweek was inside before departing. After that, one thing had led to another, and that had led to Clyde kissing him on his couch one Saturday afternoon. After that, it was a quick confession and an agreement they were going to see each other exclusively.

They hadn’t called each other boyfriends. At least, not yet. Tweek wasn’t ready to go public about this whole thing, because South Park had a way of fucking with you when you finally got something good. Tweek wasn’t ready to listen to other kids in school make fun of him. Though… it was kind of obvious Clyde and Tweek were more than friends. Clyde was constantly around him, and whenever someone gave him a hard time, Clyde took it upon himself to defend him like crazy.

But… back to the present.

His mom set the nicely wrapped package down in front of Tweek, who had sprawled out on the couch. His dad was no where to be seen, but that wasn’t surprising. He was probably at the shop already, refusing to have it closed for even Christmas Day. “Here you go, hun,” his mom said and ruffled his blond hair before stepping out, probably to go to the kitchen. Tweek was left alone with the present, eyeing it suspiciously.

He had gotten Clyde something too, but he’d figured they’d exchange presents later that night, if they hung out at all. It was kind of surprising Clyde had shown up at his house to give the present to his parents for when he unwrapped the other ones. Reaching forward, Tweek gently started to unwrap it, peeling back each layer carefully and setting the paper aside. When he finally got to the actual present, his eyes widened and he gasped.

It was the most beautiful espresso machine Tweek had ever laid eyes on. How had Clyde even gotten the money for this!? But… oh, that explained the job he’d been working on the weekends for the last two months, didn’t it? Tweek had been curious why Clyde had gotten the job, mostly because he always complained about it and his dad gave him an allowance, so he didn’t really need it, but… now it made sense.

“Merry Christmas!” Clyde said from the doorway into the living room. Tweek jumped and twisted around to peer up at his boyfriend, surprised that the brunette was here. There was fresh snow in his brown hair and his eyes were bright and cheerful. His cheeks were flushed from the cold outside. “I’m just swinging by to make sure you got your present. Do you like it?”

Tweek studied Clyde for a moment as he slowly rose to his feet, looking down at the machine and then back at his boyfriend’s expectant face. He took the few steps it would take to get to Clyde, and then stretched up on his tip toe, pressing his lips softly to Clyde’s own. “T-thanks,” Tweek managed to mumble against Clyde’s lips, a smile of his own coming easily. “I l-love it.”

“I remember you complaining about the old one your parents have, so… I don’t know. I just figured it’d be a good present, you know?”

“I kind of f-feel silly now,” Tweek said and shuffled his feet, a flush of his own coming to his face, but for a different reason. “I only bought you those headphones you wanted.”

“Yeah, but I wanted those! So it’s a great present anyway!” Clyde wrapped Tweek up in a quick hug, before stepping back. “I should head back to my dad’s house. I’ll text you, okay?” He leaned forward and placed one more chaste kiss to Tweek’s lips, before bolting for the door. Tweek was left to stare after him, a mixture of happy, warm feelings swirling in his chest.

“Oh honey, your little friend did good,” his mom said as she bustled back into the room.

“Boyfriend,” Tweek said firmly. “My boyfriend is amazing.”

Tweek’s mom just smiled in response.


End file.
